Te Odio
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (Post Season 6) Duele. Muchísimo. Saber que tu corazón aún sigue latiendo a su nombre ya es de por si doloroso, pero si encima descubres que nunca más volverás a verle, ¿qué más te queda sino dolor? Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena USA Network y de Jeff Eastin.


**Título: **Te odio.

**Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

**Rating: **T

**Argumento: **Duele. Muchísimo. Saber que tu corazón aún sigue latiendo a su nombre ya es de por si doloroso, pero si encima descubres que nunca más volverás a verle, ¿qué más te queda sino dolor?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena USA Network y de Jeff Eastin.

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Te Odio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Neal había muerto._

Daba igual el lugar donde te encontraras, o lo ocupada que estuvieras, cuando se trata de una noticia todo el mundo se entera, aunque intentes evitarlo con todas tus fuerzas, es imposible esquivar la realidad. El mundo era un pañuelo, una vez más Neal Caffrey había destrozado todo su mundo para dejarla nuevamente sola.

Porque así es como se sentía. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la gran pantalla que decoraba la sala de descanso de la empresa, todo empezó a descabrejarse, su fachada de tipa dura, su corazón protegida con mil armaduras, todo. Porque ver esas imágenes era como estar delante de la muerte, como si te arrancasen el corazón.

Así es como se sentía Sara Ellis tras ver el reportaje en directo de la muerte de Neal Caffrey, no había nada claro pero para alguien como la señorita Ellis todo eso era más que suficiente. Tragó saliva e intentó alejarse de esa sala, de todo el mundo pero es como si su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado por completo y ya no tuviera ningún control sobre él.

Simplemente no podía irse de allí.

Su corazón no asimilaba lo que su cabeza le estaba diciendo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer con fuerza sobre su rostro, el maquillaje se corrió en el proceso y con ello su imagen impecable, pero realmente no le importaba, ni eso ni que varias personas estuviesen rodeándola preguntando si estaba bien, ¿cómo iba a estar bien si acababa de perder a la persona más importante de su vida? ¿cómo alguien podía sugerir tal abominación cuando acabas de perder..._al amor de tu vida_?

_"Señorita Ellis, ¿se encuentra bien?" -_se agarró con fuerza a la primera persona que le ofreció ayuda, fue ese contacto físico lo que desencadenó la tormenta.

\- ¡No, no... no, no, no! -sollozó con fuerza, clavó las uñas en el brazo de su compañero y se dejó caer al suelo, porque lo único que podía escuchar eran las noticias.- ¡No, por favor, no...!

Ese día no solo murió Neal Caffrey sino también el corazón de Sara. Varios de sus compañeros la llevaron a su casa, incluso insistieron en llamar a alguien si era necesario, pero en cuanto dejó de llorar se encerró en su propia burbuja, alejando a todos de su vista, no es que no los quisiera cerca, es que no quería dar más pie a todos los rumores que corrían a su alrededor, Neal estaba muerto.

Por lo que nada más importaba en esos momentos, más que desaparecer, se adentró a oscuras por su casa, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que a cada paso que daba, una parte de ella se rompía con más fuerza, ¿por qué dolía tanto? hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía, que no sabía nada de él, entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba de esa forma? ¿por qué su corazón, o lo que quedaba de él, seguía rompiéndose?

No lo entendía. O si.

Miró a su alrededor, tomó el teléfono y pulsó esos números que tan bien se sabían, cerró los ojos, porque sabía que eso iba a doler como el infierno.

\- Teléfono de Neal Caffrey, deje su mensaje, más tarde le responderé.

Estalló. Otra vez.

\- Te odio, Neal... muchísimo.

**FIN.**


End file.
